¡Peligro, cupido anda suelto!
by Eagle Primecee
Summary: En ocasiones las malas experiencias nos hacen desconfiar de cupido; aunque también puede hacer de las suyas en situaciones competitivas. Un fic de parejas crack donde los protagonistas no tienen la menor idea de lo que les espera. Parodia/Comedia Romántica. Dedicado a Xjapan por las fiestas decembrinas. Créditos de portada al autor.
1. El inicio del desastre

_Nota del Autor: Antes de iniciar ésta historia, quiero mencionar que en el transcurso de la misma habrán parejas crack, desarrollándose en una línea distinta conocida a la serie original de Hetalia. Escribí esto porque me tocó obserquiarle a una chica especial llamada Xjapan quien es admiradora de Macao y de otras parejas en Hetero. Utilizo su OC (Lucía Carreiro Fernández) porque ha sido el personaje con quien se ha desenvuelto en los juegos de rol (aunque de antemano le digo que ella tiene un pedido que no se le ha logrado cumplir del todo y espero poder hacerlo realidad)._

 _Sin más preámbulo les comparto ésta historia y como saben; los personajes de Hetalia no me pertenecen son propiedad de su autor; sólo soy dueña de mis OC._

* * *

 _ **¡Peligro, cupido anda suelto!**_

 _ **Capítulo 1: El inicio del desastre.**_

Había sido un día agotador en el Instituto W, un lugar donde las jóvenes promesas se dedicaban a estudiar sobre las diferentes culturas y tradiciones del mundo. A diferencia de otras escuelas donde se educa para establecer un sistema o una ideología, (pero bueno, no vamos a hablar de socialismo o capitalismo) , aquí se respeta las diferentes formas de vivir y sentir… bueno al menos eso indicaba salvo que América y Rusia no hicieran competencias sobre quien es el mejor.

Ese tipo de conflictos habían llegado a su límite y cuando esto ocurría los estudiantes se mandaban mensajes de textos o el recadito en papel donde indicaban el lugar y la hora en qué se daría el evento.

" _Competencia entre Alfred e Iván 4:00 P.M Auditorio"_

Los cuchicheos en los pasillos, como el anuncio en los altavoces de la escuela alertaban a la comunidad estudiantil sobre lo que acontecería.

-¿Y ahora por qué compiten? – Preguntó Lin Shun Wang quien portaba sus clásicos lentes con su atuendo tradicional de Macao mientras bebía un poco de té de limón en la cafetería de la escuela.

-Fue por culpa de Emily en decir que Iván aguantaba más en beber cervezas que su hermano. – Mencionó un hombre de cabellera rojiza y mirada esmeralda quien vestía un suéter en color marrón como un pantalón de vestir en color arena. Tenía en su regazo a un gato en color gris que jugueteaba la orilla del mantel.

-Esos dos nunca aprenden, ¿verdad Heracles?- Cuestionó Shun.

El pelirrojo asintió con la cabeza.

-Apuesto a que discretamente apostaras con Cristopher y Vargas sobre el asunto. – Comentaba el griego – Y la última vez en que lo hiciste les ganaste una buena cantidad de euros aunque decidiste cobrarles siendo ellos quienes realizaran tu proyecto de gastronomía. – Mencionó con intención el griego.

-Y en ésta ocasión apostaré a favor de Iván, el precio será en que ellos tendrán que librarme de trabajar con compañeras. – Respondió mientras bebía un sorbo de té. – En ocasiones siento que me acosan y de forma cortés les he dicho: "Gracias por sus sentimientos pero no soy la persona que usted desea". – Emitió un suspiro.

El chico del cabello castaño meditaba en sí mismo.

-Sé que eres un chico que se esmera en no meterse en problemas (aunque Lovino no te baje de estirado) – Intervino Heracles – Pero tarde o temprano a todos nos llega el amor y no somos inmunes a ello. Además te das el lujo de elegir y rechazar a tus admiradoras, todas coinciden en que eres un caballero con ellas mientras que Vargas por más que presuma o se porte galante, aparece Isabel para bajarle la testosterona; él sí que la pasa fatal porque su "nana española" le cuida y tampoco le deja que él se comprometa con cualquiera, mientras ella puede darse el lujo de despreciarle y salir con varios, haciendo que el italiano haga rabietas….

-Demasiada información por un día Heracles, vayamos a ver el evento y después asimilaré el sermón que me has dado. – Finalizó Shun mientras se incorporaba para asistir al auditorio.

-Como quieras. – Concluyó el griego mientras le veía marchar.

 **2**

La concurrencia empezaba a llegar en el auditorio y empezaban a organizarse por barras para apoyar a su contendiente favorito. Lin había llegado puntual viendo los gritos de euforia en los estudiantes y empezaba a hacer cálculos para considerar las tendencias entre Iván y Alfred.

Sacando su celular y utilizando la aplicación de la calculadora realizaba sus predicciones cuando repentinamente en los altavoces se empieza a escuchar el Jarabe Tapatío y el singular grito de charro.

Habían salido un grupo de jóvenes bailarines con los trajes típicos de charro, la mayoría de los rasgos de los participantes pertenecían al grupo latino aunque habían europeos participando en la danza.

-Me pregunto si fue Alfred quien los contrató por lo presumido que es. – Mencionó para si mismo.

-No fue él, estirado. – Expresó con intención el pelirrojo italiano quien permanecía sentado al lado con un ceño de pocos amigos. Estaba separado del macaense por una figura masculina de cabellos rubios quien contemplaba embelesado la presentación del grupo de danza.

-¿Lovino, Ludwing? – Preguntó extrañado el macaense.

-Joder, ¿acaso quieres que te lo vuelva a repetir? – Mencionó el italiano. – Estoy aquí porque éste – haciendo alusión a Ludwing – le debo cumplir a mi pesar la parte del trato.

-Te ayudé aprobar historia, así que no te enojes. – Intervino el alemán de la forma más tranquila. – Aunque a esos chicos no los había visto antes y como anteriormente estaba programado un encuentro académico – deportivo – cultural con otros institutos, ya no supe si procedió o no.

-Pues al parecer sí porque han dejado a Ivan y Alfred en un rincón, usando la camisa común del no conflicto. – Expresó Lin mientras veía como ellos tenían un gesto de pocos amigos, envueltos en una situación embarazosa.

Habían terminado en ejecutar la danza cuando los presentes empezaron a aplaudir. En el grupo de charros había una figura que por su complexión no daba la impresión que fuese un chico, su mirada era de pocos amigos pero sabía disimularlo.

El director del instituto había entrado en el recinto acompañado de un hombre de cabellos plateados y mirada zafiro, probablemente tendría cuarenta y cinco años, por su complexión indicaba que se trataba de un ruso.

-Jóvenes estudiantes del instituto W, es un placer presentar a los alumnos del Instituto L dirigido por su rector Anatoly Braginsky, ellos estarán participando en las próximas competencias que celebraremos en éste recinto. Por favor les suplicamos que sean lo más educados posibles.

Los gritos de euforia no se hicieron esperar aunque, como todo joven no falta quien lance el reto.

-Es un placer estar en éste lugar y esperamos una competencia justa. – Mencionó Anatoly – Y para que ustedes identifiquen a los muchachos procederé a presentarlos.

Feliks Lukasewics, catalogado como el chismoso… perdón, el reportero del periódico escolar, estaba fotografiando a cada uno de los integrantes sin contar que ya había tomado varias fotos donde Iván y Alfred les colocaban la camisa común.

-Gabriela Condorcanqui, Bolivia. – Mencionó el ruso mientras la susodicha pasaba al frente y con un gesto de agradecimiento se presentaba.

-El polaco tendrá tela de dónde cortar. – Se anexó Heracles a la conversación de aquel singular trío.

-Si querías ver golpes, fue suspendido todo. – Intervino Vargas muy desganado aunque, repentinamente su mirada se enfocó en una chica pelirroja con ojos esmeraldas a quien el ruso había presentado.

-¿Dijo Karpussi? – Preguntó el alemán curioso hacia sus compañeros.

-Es mi hermana. – Respondió el griego resignado.

-¿Por qué no habías comentado nada sobre ella? – Intervino el de Macao.

-Porque es tímida y en parte… - expresó con nostalgia Heracles- No deseaba que ella estuviera aquí y me saldría lo sobreprotector con ella, aunque noto que fue un error mío… me demostró que sabe socializar.

-Bella Ragazza... – Expresó el italiano pero de repente se sacudió la cabeza. – Como sea, será nuestra rival… - Se había sonrojado.

Mientras ocurría la presentación, poco a poco desfilaban los integrantes del grupo de danza.

-Finalmente, de México: Lucía Carreiro y Laura Howlett. – Expresó el ruso.

Lucía vestía de forma femenina, con el cabello recogido, su tez era trigueña cuyo cabello era negro y sus ojos color miel, mientras Laura portaba el traje de charro, su mirada tenía toques similares a las de Lucy, solo que ella tenía el cabello castaño oscuro. Ambas se distinguían por el papel que desempeñaban.

Y en una demostración correspondiente a la charrería tomó la reata y lazó a Feliks quien estaba tomando fotos.

-Prima, por favor… - Se escuchó a Lucía susurrarle.

Y ella lo tuvo que soltar a regañadientes.

Lin observó algo en aquella chica.

-Interesante. – Susurró para sí mismo.

 **3**

Los estudiantes del Instituto L. procedieron a hospedarse en el edificio C, que colindaba con las canchas de futbol, contaba con habitaciones confortables, baños equipados, servicio de cómputo… es decir, les otorgaron las facilidades para que aquellos muchachos se sintieran en casa.

En la habitación Número 18 se encontraban Daphne Karpussi, Gabriela Condorcanqui, Laura Howllet y Lucía Carreiro comentando lo ocurrido cuando fueron interrumpidas por una chica de facción italiana quien tenía un semblante de disgusto.

-Joder… ¡pueden abrir! – Se expresó la chica desde afuera.

Daphne soltó una risa divertida mientras abría la puerta y observando que nadie más de sus compañeros le viera ingresó a la habitación.

-Joder chicas han causado un alboroto y ahora todo mundo está apostando sobre qué institución ganará en el evento. – Expresó refunfuñando.

Laura le miraba con una vista de pocos amigos.

-¿Ella es tu contacto? – Preguntó Gabriela a Daphne quien empezaba a sacar un cigarrillo.

-Chiara Vargas, un placer pero si quieres fumigarnos a todas, ve afuera en los pasillos. – Expresó la chica mientras saludaba. – Acepté ser contacto porque los que más destacan en la escuela son los chicos… Pero no hay de qué preocuparse.

En aquella silueta se dejaba ver una sonrisa desquiciada como si hubiera algo más.

-Tranquila amiga, no te esponjes: La que va a fumigar es Gabriela, la de mirada gatuna es Laura y la chica que está leyendo el libro de la historia de Volkswagen en México es Lucy.

Las tres latinas saludaron a su estilo, aunque Laura permanecía furiosa recordando cómo le tomaban fotos.

-Parece que su amiga no está a gusto. – Expresó la italiana.

-Será porque "Daniel Bisogno" estaba de metiche tomándome fotos como si fuera atracción de circo. – Respondió duramente la mexicana.

-Entendí la referencia. – Habló Gabriela quien se atacaba de la risa al ver la reacción de su amiga.

Lucy tuvo que intervenir.

-Mi prima Laura tiene gustos muy propios y no socializa con chicos, eso le hace ser muy agresiva. – Mencionó la mexicana.

-Interesante. – Respondió con una sonrisa. – Cómo sea, les traigo un catálogo donde podrán conocer a los estudiantes y profesores del instituto para que puedan tratarlos con cierta confianza aunque eso sí, tengan cuidado porque no faltará quien desee sabotearlos… ya saben, como las películas de Triunfos Robados y demás.

La italiana dejó en manos de Daphne aquel libro que más bien parecía un anuario.

-El club de periodismo es útil y Lukasewics es todo un experto en los chismes… - finge una tos. – Bueno en rescatar información.

Gabriela y Lily estaban cerca de Daphne para curiosear el libro.

-Chiara, disculpa, ¿por qué la foto de mi hermano tiene una equis como si fuese los anuncios donde anuncian a los narcos abatidos por el ejército? – Preguntó Daphne curiosa.

La susodicha se había convertido en un tomate maduro mientras salía presurosa de la habitación.

-Habrá una cena de recepción dentro de tres horas, ¡No falten, hasta la pasta! – Expresó nerviosa mientras azotaba la puerta muy al estilo de la italiana.

Laura al ver aquella escena soltó la carcajada mientras se sentaba en la alfombra.

-Creo que del odio al amor. – Expresó con una sonrisa la griega.

Gabriela observaba a los chicos, en efecto había muy apuestos, Laura seguía de forma disimulada las hojas de aquel libro, hasta que llegaron a la página donde se encontraba la información de Lin Shun Wang.

-Él es el chico más popular y al parecer ha rechazado a varias chicas de forma cortes. – Leía de forma amena Lucy.

-Es muy simpático aunque es pariente del profesor Paulo Da Silva. – Intervino Gabriela.

Daphne observó de reojo a la peruana (Lucy imitó la acción de su amiga)

-¡¿Qué?! ¡Uno no puede decir algo porque ya luego te lo quieren imponer de novio! – Expresó con enojo (aunque más se piensa que estaba evadiendo algo).

Laura observó la imagen de Lin.

-Me pregunto por qué persiguen tanto a "Armando Hoyos" versión asiática. – Mencionó con sarcasmo.

Las tres chicas empezaron a reír a carcajadas porque notaban que Laura había dichos las cosas de forma simple y sin complicaciones.

-Señoritas – Habló desde afuera el profesor Braginsky – Les suplico que no tarden demasiado y que venimos a interactuar con los jóvenes.

El tono del maestro era paternal aunque pensaba en lo que les esperaba en los siguientes días.

 **Autor P.O.V**

Aunque no hemos descrito del todo a nuestros protagonistas, pronto descubrirán los secretos que éstos ocultan, sin contar que varios eventos definirán quien será el Instituto vencedor; enredos, ocurrencias y lo crack… todo puede suceder.

-¿Lograrán los chicos interactuar en la cena?

-¿Lin se podrá librar de trabajar con chicas?

-¿Alfred e Iván volverán a competir?

No se pierdan el próximo capítulo de ésta historia.


	2. Vox Populi

_Gracias por sus comentarios y aceptación de ésta historia, feliz año, de antemano agradezco la paciencia por actualizar._

* * *

 _ **Capítulo 2: Vox Populi**_

Mientras el instituto visitante empezaba a desempacar sus cosas y emitir sus comentarios pertinentes sobre lo que sería su "nuevo hogar", los alumnos anfitriones estaban comentando sobre el evento que tendrían encima; comentaban sobre el nivel que traían los danzantes pero especulaban en qué eran superiores e inferiores.

Sin embargo el grupo de amigos se reunieron en uno de los dormitorios en donde podían hablar libremente de lo ocurrido.

-¡Al fin Lukasewicks le pusieron el alto! – Expresó de forma entusiasta Lin quien recordaba como Laura había lazado al polaco como si fuera charrería. –Eso le enseñará que no a todos les gusta las cámaras.

El alemán como el italiano observaba la sonrisa del macaense porque casi no expresaba ese tipo de emociones.

-Creí que el estirado no tenía sentido del humor. – Expresó Lovino mientras bebía agua.

-Lovino. – Respondió con seriedad a manera de regaño Ludwig.

-¡Joder patatero, admitelo, creí que éste tío se iba para secretario de hacienda o de a pérdida al seminario! – Contestó el italiano a punto de ponerse rojo como un tomate.

-Caballeros. – Expresó con educación Heracles. – Pensemos, ¿Qué va a suceder? Apuesto a que el club de periodismo va a estar enfocado en todos los comentarios que se generen.

-Sin contar que Feliks no se quedará con los brazos cruzados. – Mencionó el alemán.

-Creo que él necesita una novia para que no siga metiéndose en cosas que no le importan. – Expresó el italiano de forma resentida.

-Creí que estaba indeciso entre Mathew y Toris para su pareja. – Intervino Shun quien escuchaba la conversación.

Los tres amigos se empezaron a reír por la ocurrencia del macaense.

-Está bien que les guste ser "chismosos" pero no creo que sea el estilo o preferencias, pero en fin, caras vemos. – Expresó Heracles.

-Mañas no sabemos. – Respondieron los tres a coro.

-Propongo que realicemos una actividad de reconocimiento y saber a qué nos vamos a enfrentar y averiguar si las señoritas tienen novio. – Expresó Lovino quien al decir esto le quedaron observando con seriedad – Digo - Se corrigió – Saber quiénes son ellas si son estirados como Shun, tienen cara amargada como Lud o si son fuertes como Heracles.

-O muy lengua larga como tú – Respondió Lud a Lovino. – Comprenderás.

Se hizo silencio.

-De acuerdo, será mejor que nos valgamos de la familia – Intervino Shun – Hablaré con Paulo qué sabe al respecto.

-Yo hablaré con Gilbert. – Mencionó Lud, seriamente.

-¡Joder, yo no quiero hablar ni con mi estúpido fratello, ni con Feliciana y mucho menos con la amargada de Chihara! – Expresó con disgusto Lovino. – Bastante es que tenga que soportar a la bastarda de Isabel.

Heracles estaba tranquilo riéndose solo.

-El que se ríe solo, de sus maldades se acuerda. – Expresó Lud tranquilamente.

 **En el club de periodismo**

Al pobre de Feliks le habían llevado a las instalaciones del club de periodismo, que era uno de los salones equipados con los que contaba la escuela en donde se reunían sus integrantes como si fuera todo una ceremonia secreta.

-Ten – Expresó un chico joven de fisonomía canadiense mientras le entregaba una taza de té caliente de valeriana. – Te ayudará a tranquilizarte Feliks.

El susodicho estaba nervioso o todo alterado y tembloroso.

-Y… entonces… ¡Me lanzó su lazo de forma muy fea y me quedó viendo aquella bruja charra! – Expresó rompiendo en llanto aunque de forma cómica el polaco.

-Vee – Intervino Feliciano consolándolo – Agradece que no fue mi fratello, además tendremos la oportunidad de investigar por qué ella es así.

-Y entonces, podrás desquitarte. – Salió Toris Laurentis quien le pasaba un pañuelo para que Feliks se limpiara la nariz. – Por cierto, ¿en dónde están Angelina, Jade y Julchen?

-Investigación de campo. – Respondió el polaco con mal de corazón.

-Pensemos el lado positivo. – Mencionó Mathew – La llegada de ellos nos ayudará a tener mayor actividad y el club de periodismo se podrá consolidar como el club líder de nuestro instituto.

-Podremos renovar secciones, poder armar parejas…. – Habló Feliciano con ojos destellantes visualizando lo que estaba por venir.

El polaco se animó y un sonrojo se apoderó de su rostro.

-Por qué no recitas nuestro lema del club junto a Toris. – Expresó Mathew animado mientras con su celular empezaba a poner música clásica de corte dramática.

-¡Prepárense para nuestras noticias! – Inició Feliks con una voz poderosa.

-¡Más vale que lo crean! – Respondió Toris con una voz elegante.

-¡Para recorrer el mundo con nuestra información!

-¡Y tomar fotografías de toda nación!

-¡Para hablar sobre moda, peleas y amor!

-¡Y extender nuestra influencia hasta las estrellas!

-¡Feliks!

-¡Toris!

-¡El club de periodismo viajando a la velocidad de la luz!

-¡Sonrían a la cámara y prepárense para brillar!

-¡Vee, así es! – Entró al final Feliciano para completar aquella parte.

 **La cena de bienvenida**

Habiendo descrito lo que sucedía en los diferentes frentes, el tiempo para ir a cenar había llegado y todos tuvieron la oportunidad de lucir sus mejores galas, aunque era evidente que si se trata de lujo y glamour unos destacan más que otros.

El profesor Anatoly portaba un traje gris que hacía juego con una camisa nívea dejando ver que, con su edad todavía conservaba su atractivo físico, se hizo acompañar de sus estudiantes quienes tenían el permiso de utilizar la ropa con la que se sintieran a gusto.

Observaba que la mayoría del instituto tenía tendencias muy a la moda y bueno, usaban telas finas, sin embargo eso no les intimidó.

Las cuatro amigas estaban vestidas de diferente manera aunque, Laura , (quien en realidad portaba un atuendo sui generis como si fuera a pasear en motocicleta luciendo una chamarra de piel) sentía que venía por obligación.

-Debiste usar un vestido. – Le mencionó Lucy con cortesía.

-Si un vestido define que soy mujer entonces, tu mentalidad está pobre. – Respondió fríamente la mexicana.

-Todo es distinto.- Expresó Lucy fraternalmente.

Laura no respondió pero le miró con gentileza.

-¡Chicas! – Expresó Daphne de forma tímida - ¡Creo que ya tienen admiradores o algunos chicos vienen hablar con nosotras!

Gabriela observó que se acercaban pero, intuyendo que Laura tampoco querría socializar decidieron evadir ese encuentro dejando a Lucy y Daphne ante ellos.

-Diviértanse. – Expresó Gabriela con ironía mientras se alejaba con Laura.

Las dos chicas de forma educada empezaron a conversar con ellos.

-Eso estuvo cerca. – Mencionó Laura de forma aliviada.

-Pero en fin, nosotras debemos sondear si estos "niños de papi" son lo que aparentan o son una bola de…

-Lo sé. – Expresó con una sonrisa Laura – Mientras tanto no tendremos tantos problemas porque con las chicas de aquí todas siguen como borregos a "Armando Hoyos".

Gabriela volteó en dirección donde se dirigían las chicas que ni a sol ni sombra dejaban a Lin.

-Ok. Entonces nos separaremos y, buena suerte. – Expresó Gabriela mientras encendía un cigarrillo y salía a fumar.

Por otra parte la mexicana se aisló con sutileza saliendo al jardín dejando a todos con su ruido.

-Damas y caballeros – Expresó uno de los profesores quien haría de anunciador – Bienvenidos a esta cena recepción para nuestros amigos del Instituto L esperando que sea de su agrado.

-Sí lo que quieras. – Respondió sarcástica Laura desde afuera.

-Nuevas amistades podrá formarse y algo más durante el transcurso que dure los eventos, así que diviértanse.- Finalizó el anunciador dejando correr la música que iniciando con música de moda con violines al estilo Huichol.

" _Eeh, eehh, eehh ¡EEEh! Nanananana nanana Nanananana nanana"_

Todo mundo quedó observándose entre sí, porque cierta canción de campaña había trascendido las fronteras.

-¿Alguno de ustedes quiere bailar? – Preguntó Lucy de forma educada aunque sus "admiradores" estaban indecisos.

Repentinamente en medio de ellos apareció la figura de Ludwig abriéndose paso.

-Si me permite, deseo bailar con usted. – Expresó de forma cortés el alemán.

-Será un placer. – Sonrió la mexicana de forma tranquila.

Mientras tanto Daphne se quedó observando cuando repentinamente apareció Lovino en una posición de galán obsequiándole un poco de ponche.

-Para ti, bella. – Expresó Lovino con voz elegante. – Lovino Vargas a tu servicio.

-Mi hermano Heracles me ha platicado de ti. – Expresó con una sonrisa haciendo que el italiano se pusiera un tomate. – Daphne Karpussi, aunque en estos momentos se me antoja comer un poco de pizza porque según me cuenta que eres experto en ellas.

Mientras tanto en los exteriores Gabriela seguía con su cigarrillo cuando repentinamente chocó con una figura masculina.

-Buenas noches, jovencita, ¿te perdiste?

Gabriela guardó la compostura, era Paulo Da Silva.

Por otra parte Laura empezaba a reírse y estaba tentada al ver el rostro de sus anfitriones al bailar "movimiento naranaja" pero se abstuvo.

-Será una noche tranquila. – Expresó Laura mientras observaba las estrellas.

-¡Estoy seguro de ello! – Respondió un chico de cabellos castaño quien se sentaba a su lado.

"Y llegó Armando Hoyos" – pensó en silencio la mexicana.

-¿Y el club de admiradoras? – Preguntó con sarcasmo Laura.

-¿Y los chicos de la charrería? – Respondió de forma divertida.

* * *

 _¿Movimiento Naranja se convertirá en un éxito mundial?_

 _¿Qué tendrá planeado el club de periodismo?_

 _¿Será éste los primeros flechazos de cupido?_

 _No se pierdan el próximo capítulo. Hasta la próxima._


End file.
